Star Fox: Vengeance
by TheFreak02
Summary: It's been a year since Star Fox stopped fighting. With Andross gone, their wasn't any reason to put their lives on the line anymore. However, when Pigma returns and threatens Corneria, Star Fox, and some old rivals, must team up to stop Pigma and his henchmen from taking over Corneria, even if it means risking their lives one last time. Rated T for Blood, Language, and Drinking.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **The following story contains elements such as language and drinking. If you do not like those things, please do not continue reading. Also, I based this story based on specific events that happen in the Star Fox universe, and this story may contain a spoiler of something you didn't know yet. For those who know a lot about Star Fox, this story follows the Star Fox command ending where Fox married Krystal. Also, some other elements are simply based of context clues from the games. I hope you all enjoy this story. Thanks.**_

Chapter 1

It had been about a year and a half since Fox Mccloud, ace pilot and leader of the Star Fox team, called it a career. After the team took down Andross, their wasn't really a point to continue putting his life on the line, especially now that revenge had been fulfilled. In the blast from Andross's death, Pigma Dengar and Andrew Oikonny were taken out as well. Now the people responsible for Fox's father's death had been eliminated. When Fox retired, the rest of the team decided to call it quits as well. Falco went to live with his girlfriend, Slippy with his wife and kids, and Peppy with his second daughter. As for the other Star Wolf members, they decided to give up on fighting as well. Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, and Panther Caroso all went their separate ways, to live life as normal citizens of Corneria. As for Fox, he had a women in his life. His wife, Krystal Mccloud, was the main reason Fox decided to retire. He wanted to focus on them, and maybe even starting a family someday.

"Hey Krystal?" Fox called from the kitchen. It was around 7:00 pm, and Fox was preparing a nice dinner for the two of them to enjoy. Krystal walked in from the living room, noticing what Fox was preparing. It was a Steak dinner, with potatoes and gravy to go with it. This meal in particular happened to be Krystals favorite. "How did you like your Steak again?" Fox asked, smiling as he noticed the vixens reaction to the meal. "Wow Fox, you really outdid yourself, didn't you?" Krystal wrapped her arms around Fox from behind. "And I like mine Rare." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Fox smiled. "Anything for my lovely wife." That's true. Fox would do anything and everything to keep Krystal happy. Even if it meant putting himself in danger, he would do it. "You're too nice for your own good." Krystal stopped hugging Fox, and went back into the living room. Fox chuckled. "I try." He said to himself as he kept preparing the meal.

Fox wasn't kidding when he said he was going to retire to a quiet life. They lived out in a house made specially for them, away from the noise of the Cornerian city. Fox hadn't talked to any of his old crew members in a long time, and it didn't seem like any of them put any effort to come in contact with him anyways. It was a nice and comfortable lifestyle, one Fox and Krystal always dreamed of having.

"Foods ready!" Fox called, causing Krystal to make her way into the dining room. A candle was lit in the dim dining room, giving the feel of a fancy diner. Fox pulled the chair out for Krystal to sit in. "For you, my love." Fox said, giving a cheesy romantic tone to his voce. "Oh you're such a gentleman." Krystal said, matching Fox's cheesy tone as she sat took the seat across from her, smiling as he sat down. "This looks great Fox!" Krystal cut into the perfectly cooked Steak, and took a bite. "And tastes great too!" Fox beamed a little, rubbing his paw on the back of his head bashfully. "Well, heh, I'm glad you like it." Fox said. "It was my Dads recipe." Krystal smiled a little, and leaned across the table to give Fox a kiss on the cheek. "I bet your Father would be very proud of who you've become." Fox smiled. "Yours too." He replied, making Krystal smile as well. The couple at their meal, and talked like couples do.

Fox's dad, James Mccloud, was the original leader of Star Fox, and worked alongside Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar. During a mission, Pigma betrayed the team, opening fire on the other two members. Peppy made it out alive, but James was killed in the betrayal. As for Fox's mom, she was killed when Fox was only a baby. Andross planted a bomb to kill James, so he could have Fox's mom for himself. Instead, the plan backfired, and killed her instead. As for Krystals parents, they were both killed in the destruction of her planet Cerinia. She was sent off of the planet aboard a ship, but everyone else on her planet died in the tragic event. She still had nightmares about it, but luckily, Fox was their to comfort her. Always.

The couple, now finished eating, began preparing for bed. Fox was getting changed, while Krystal brushed her teeth. "So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Krystal asked, now done getting ready and sitting on the bed. "Not too sure yet, probably more of sitting around and doing nothing." Fox said. Fox liked the retired life, but sometimes he missed the thrill of his old work. The non stop adrenaline every second, flying through space and shooting down threats to your planet. Fox did it more the for rush, protecting his home, and to avenge his dad. Falco however, was mainly in it for the money, which was something Fox didn't like that much.

Fox finished getting dressed, and got into bed with Krystal. "Is that ok with you?" Fox asked. Krystal cuddled up close to Fox. "As long as you're around, I'm ok with anything." She said. Fox smiled, and snickered. Krystal glanced up at Fox. "What's funny?" Krystal asked. "Nothing, you're just so cheesy it's adorable." He said, nuzzling the top of her head. Krystal laughed a little. "I'm cheesy? You make all kinds of cheesy remarks all the time." Fox shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." Krystal smiled, and got under the covers with Fox. "Goodnight Fox." She said. "Night Krystal." He replied, turning off the lamp and falling asleep soon after.

So this was the life of the Mcclouds. A nice, calm, and loving relationship in a nice, calm, and living home. Sure things could get boring at times, but they were happy together and that's what mattered the most. Life was slow, and life was sweet. However, sometimes, life picks up speed without warning. Sometimes, if picks up so fast, it gets thrown off the rails and things change. When things change, sometimes they're for the better, or worse. When they're for the worse, you have to work around them, and find the way out. This change, happens at random. When was random for the Mcclouds?

The next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Cornerian sun poured through the large windows in Fox's bedroom. Fox slowly woke up, sitting up and stretching as he did. He looked to his left, only to notice Krystal had already woken up. " _What time is it anyway?"_ Fox thought, as he turned to look at the clock. The clock read 10:06am. " _Jeez, 10 already?"_ Fox slipped out of bed and made his way downstairs. He could smell the breakfast being made in the kitchen more and more as he made it farther down the stairs. Krystal heard him coming down the stairs, and smiled. "Morning sleepy head." She said as he made his way into the kitchen. Fox sighed and smiled. "Morning Krystal, sorry for sleeping in so late." He hugged her from behind as she was cooking some bacon on the stove. "It's alright Fox, it gave me more time to make breakfast anyways." Fox smiled and kissed her cheek. "Why don't you go sit down and rest your feet for a minute? I can finish this up." Fox said, letting go of her. Krystal smiled. "Sure, thanks." She walked away, and went into the living room to watch the morning news. Fox started to finish the bacon, whistling while he did.

The Cornerian News was something Fox and Krystal watched every morning. Most of the time, everything they heard would be happy things, such as new buildings being built or just the little things people do to make a difference. After Star Fox fought so hard to protect it, everyone else contributed by keeping it the nice, beautiful planet it had always been. Today, however, something was different about the news. Instead of the cheery Anchorman doing it, General Pepper was hosting it. General Pepper was Star Fox's general for as long as they worked. Usually, he wouldn't go on unless something big was happening, like a holiday. It was the middle of January, so no big holiday today. "Huh, strange." Krystal said, as she sat down. "What's going on?" Fox called out from the Kitchen. "General Pepper is doing the news today." Fox turned off the stove, and immediately made his way in there. Fox noticed right away that something was wrong, and he sat down to figure out what.

"Greetings citizens, and welcome to today's news report." General Pepper said, in a rather shaky tone. "What's wrong with him?" Krystal asked, concerned. "I'm not sure yet." Fox replied as he listened. "I have some unfortunate news to share with you all." Fox leaned in a bit closer. Pepper sighed. "A bomb was planted and set off at the Cornerian Training Academy at approximately 9:25 am this morning." Krystal covered her mouth. "Oh my god.." She said. Fox didn't say anything, as he was in pure shock. After killing Andorss, Pigma, and Andrew, nobody threatening should be left on Cornerian grounds. Why would someone do this? "Thankfully, nobody was close enough to the bomb to be killed, but many people were injured by the blast. Both adults, and children." Pepper said. "We don't know who was responsible for this yet, but investigation of the bomb site are already underway."

Fox turned off the TV. "This doesn't make any sense.." He said, looking at the ground. "Who would want to do such a horrible thing?" Krystal asked, although she new Fox wouldn't have an answer. The two sat in silence for a minute, but a few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Fox looked curiously at the front door, before standing up. Nobody really ever came to visit, especially not this early. Not to mention, Fox was hardly dressed, with only some Pajama pants on with no top. Nonetheless, not answering the door was rude, so he went and opened the door. To his surprise, it was one of his old teammates. Peppy Hare.

"Hello Fox, may I come in for a moment?" Peppy asked. Peppy was getting old, in his late 60's. Of all the old teammates to show up at his door, Peppy was the one he least expected. "O-Of course!" Fox let Peppy in, and closed the door. "What brings you here?" Peppy sighed. "I know you sometimes go and visit the Academy, so I was just making sure you were alright." He said, as he walked into the living room with Fox. Krystal stood up, and hugged Peppy as soon as she saw him. Because Krystal was an orphan, Peppy was the closest thing she ever had to a father. "Hey Peppy!" She said, smiling. "Hey Krystal, how have you been?" He asked. Krystal sat down, and Peppy and Fox did as well. "I've been alright, I'm just glad you're ok." She said. Fox sighed. "So do you have any idea who could've planted that bomb?" He asked. Peppy shook his head. "That's what I was coming to ask you." Fox stood up. "I need to go check it out, see if their was anybody there who could have seen anything." He turned to face Peppy. "You coming with?" Peppy nodded. "Just give me a minute to rest my feet. I've been on the run all day."

Fox made his way up the stairs to get dressed. This was the last thing Fox expected to happen today. At least he got to see Peppy for the first time in a while. The last time they came across each other was when Fox visited the academy. Peppy was there with his daughter, and Fox and Peppy spent some time catching up. Now, they had to go check out a bomb. Not too much time to catch up this time. Fox made his way into his closet, threw on a shirt, and changed into some actual pants. On his way out, he came across his old Star Fox Jacket and red scarf. Fox felt like he needed to look like he was official, and not just some civilian with an itching curiosity on what the bomb looked like. He slipped on his scarf and jacket, and headed downstairs.

Fox entered the living room, seeing Peppy and Krystal talking about something. Krystal stopped when she noticed what Fox was wearing. "I haven't seen you in that in a while." She said, smiling. "It still looks as good as ever." Fox smiled a little, but wasn't really in a playful mood. "Thanks hon." He said, then looked at Peppy. "Ready?" Peppy got up, sighing. "Yep, who's driving?" Fox grabbed his keys. "I'll drive, we can come back at get your car after we're done looking." The truth was, Fox wanted to get over there as quick as he could. He knew if he let Peppy drive, this would take much longer than it needed to. "I'll see you later Krystal." Fox said, as he and Peppy walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Fox and Peppy pulled up at the academy. Of course, nobody was really there, due to the bomb. At least that meant they could go in and check it out without being stopped by someone. The two got out of the car and made their way inside. As they went in, and made their way over to the explosion site, only two people were there. A security guard, and General Pepper. "General." Fox called out as he approached him. Pepper turned to see who called him, surprised at who it was. "Fox Mccloud? It's so good to see you again! How's everything going?" He asked. "Sorry, I'm not here to catch up at the moment. Peppy and I came to check out the site." Fox replied. "Oh, uhh, go right ahead." Fox nodded and went closer.

He noticed the explosion was in a males shower corridor, and judging by where the damage was the worst. It was hidden in a utility closet. " _Strange...the closet has a lock on it. The only way someone could've gotten in is if they knew the password."_ Fox turned to look at Peppy, only to notice he stayed back to talk with General Pepper. Those two had been best friends ever since before Fox was born. Realizing Peppy wasn't going to be much help, he went to the security guard. "Excuse me sir?" Fox called. The security guard knew who he was talking to, and seemed a little shy. It was clear he was new to the job. "Y-Yes Mr. Mccloud?" He asked. Fox sighed. "Please, just call me Fox. Do you happen to have a security footage salvaged of this corridor?" The security guard thought for a moment. "Umm..I think so. I t-think that the footage auto saves onto the computer up in the security room every 24 hours..I think." "Mind If I take a look?" Fox asked. "S-Sure, come with me."

Fox and The Security Guard made their way into the security room, which was mainly a small room with a desk and a computer. Fox sat in the chair, and started to search through the files. Thankfully, he already knew how to do this, so the new guard didn't have to teach him. When they were kids, Fox and Falco would often come up here and mess with the cameras. Sure, it got them into trouble, but at least the skill ended up being useful. Fox stopped on a certain time of day. The Academy didn't open for training until around 8:30 am. Planted bombs are usually on a time limit of two hours, meaning whoever planted the bomb managed to get inside before it opened, and plant it at around 7:25 am. As he watched the footage from that morning, he saw something. He noticed the person was dressed in black, but very large in size. They knew the pin to the door, meaning they were once part of this academy. As Fox zoomed in, he couldn't believe what he saw. " _No, that's impossible!"_ Fox thought to himself. However, it was right in front of him. The person who planted the bomb, Fox thought had been killed in the explosion a few years ago.

The person who planted the bomb, was Pigma Dengar. Former Star Fox and Star Wolf member. It appears he was looking for revenge. Revenge for Fox almost killing him, and revenge for Wolf kicking him off Star Wolf. Fox paused the camera, and called Peppy, who was all the way on the other side of the Academy. "Yes Fox?" Peppy asked when he picked up. "Peppy..I need you upstairs. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peppy, now in the same room as Fox, was staring at the computer screen in utter disbelief. He sat down in the chair by the desk, looking at the ground. "I..don't understand." Not only was Pigma a major rival to Fox, but also to Peppy. Peppy was with Fox's dad James on the day of his death. They all were sent on a mission, and Pigma betrayed them for money. James was killed in the betrayal, but Peppy managed to make out alive, despite his ship being so badly damaged it could hardly fly. "I..I swear we shot him down! I watched it fall!" Fox sighed, putting a hand on Peppys shoulder. "I thought so too, but he must've escaped the blast." Fox sat down in a chair next to Peppy. The room was silent for what felt like forever. This man was the main target of Star Fox, and they rested for so long thinking he was dead. Now that they know he's alive, that means they never truly finished the work that they always set out to do. "I can't let this fucker walk the planet thinking he's gotten away with all the damage he's caused." Fox stated, finally breaking the silence. Peppy finally looked up again. "So what are you suggesting then?" Fox shook his head, and sighed. "I've got to go back out there. Now that I know that my job was never truly finished, I won't be able to sleep at night. I can't live a happy life with Krystal if the man responsible for the death of my father is still out there." Peppy sighed. "So you're going to put your calm, and peaceful life on hold to take this guy out?" Fox sighed. "I think I have to."

Peppy sighed as well, as Fox stood up to pace around the room. "Fox, you can't do that alone. You know Pigma has henchmen, and you know the damage he can do." Peppy said, making Fox stop his pacing. "I wasn't planning on doing it alone anyways." Peppy tilted his head a bit. "Who were you planning on asking for help from then?" Fox looked down. "The old crew. Falco and Slippy." Peppy stood up. "How can you be sure they'll be willing to help?" "I'm not." Fox replied. "Falco is probably off living alone with no job and nothing to do with his life. If he's offered some sort of reward he'll probably do it. Slippy has a wife and kids. When he finds out there is a threat to his family walking the planet he will probably do anything to protect them." Peppy looked at Fox in the eyes. "If they're gonna help, I'm gonna help too." Fox shook his head. "Peppy, no. You've gotten too old to do this kind of stuff now. We got this, I promise." Peppy didn't budge. "This man killed my best friend, and almost me as well. I have almost as good of a reason to hate him as you do. Besides, three of you against an entire army won't work. You need more people." Fox knew that no matter what he told Peppy, he wouldn't change his mind. "Fine, fine. But I need to tell you this now, and you're not going to like it." Peppy looked at Fox questioningly. "What?" Fox sighed. 'I'm asking Star Wolf as well."

"Star Wolf? Why?" Peppy sat back down. Fox was right about the fact that Peppy wouldn't like the idea, but Peppy wanted to find out if Fox had a good enough reason, like he usually did for the things he did. "They hated Pigma as well. They kicked off his team for being an annoying bitch who did it for nothing but the money. Wolf hates his guts. Leon will do anything if killing is involved, and Panther...well, I'm not sure about Panther." Fox sighed. Panther dated Krystal before Fox did, and ever since Fox has been with her, Panther has hated his guts. If Peppy knew Fox as much as he thought he did, he knew that Fox always had a good reason for everything. No point in arguing. "Fine, but if we're going to get them all together we need to go now. You never know when Pigma is going to strike again." Peppy said. Fox nodded. "I need to go home and get the rest of my equipment, and let Krystal know. Afterwards, we'll start off by finding Falco. OK?" Peppy nodded. "Alright, let's go."

 **. . .**

A few minutes later, Fox arrived at his home with Peppy. They pulled into the driveway, and put the vehicle into park. Fox sat in for a minute, and looked at his home. "I really can't believe I'm doing this." Fox unbuckled his seat belt. "You could stay you know. We can let law enforcement handle it." Peppy also got out. "Peppy, you know I can't do that." Peppy nodded. "Yeah, I know, just thought I'd take a last chance to convince you." Fox walked into his house, and Krystal was still sitting on the couch, watching tv. It looked like she hardly moved at all from when they left. She stood up as soon as she saw Fox walk in. "So how did it look?" She asked, although she kinda already knew the answer. Mainly all Krystal wanted to know was, who was responsible for it. "It looked fine..may we sit down and talk for a minute?" Krystal, now nervous, nodded and sat down. Fox sat with her, and sighed. "Fox, please tell me what's wrong." Krystal put a hand on Fox's shoulder. He reached up and held her hand. "The person who set off the bomb..was Pigma Dengar." Krystal immediately was at a loss for words. "P-Pigma? I thought you guys killed him!" "Trust me, we did to." Fox shook his head. "Krystal..he killed my Dad. He worked with the man who killed my Mom. I can't let him walk free like this. I need to go back in the sky. I need to go back and fight, one last time." Krystal sighed, and looked down as well. Fox reached over and held her other hand. "Krystal, I love you. I've loved you since the first day I met you. I promise, that as soon as Pigma is down, I'll come back for good. We can start a family." Krystal looked at Fox in the eyes. "Alright..but please, come back to me in one piece. Fox nodded, and hugged his wife. Fox stopped, and stood up. "I'm going to gather my old equipment, and then Peppy and I are going to find Falco." Krystal stood up, and kissed Fox on the cheek. "Be safe, ok?" Fox nodded and smiled.

Fox went upstairs and found his old blaster, reflector, and other random tech Slippy has made for him. Slippy had made him a bunch of gadgets, but he really only used two of them. One to make him move so fast in one direction, that he looked like an illusion. The other, the ability to form fire around himself, without injury. Fox headed downstairs, and Peppy was standing and waiting. "You ready to go Fox?" Fox went over to him. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Peppy patted Fox on the shoulder. "Alright then, let's go find Falco." Peppy stated, as Fox and Peppy left the house. "Do you have any idea where he is?" Peppy asked. "I'm pretty sure he is still living where he lived while we were still on the team." Fox got in the car with Peppy, and drove to find Falco.

After a good 30 minute drive, Fox and Peppy found a nice looking home in a small neighborhood. Falco was never the most social bird when it came to new people, so he tended to stay away from busy neighborhoods. One thing Fox picked up on, was that there were two cars in the driveway. "Since when did Falco live with someone?" Fox asked himself as they headed to the door. Fox knocked, and after a small delay, someone answered the door. However, it wasn't Falco. It was Katt Monroe, a good friend of Krystals and a former Star Fox tech. She was in pajamas with a bowl of Ice Cream in her hand. "Katt?" Fox asked. Katts eyes widened. "Fox? Peppy? What are you doing here?!" She asked. "We should probably ask you the same thing, but we just came to find Falco. Is he around?" Peppy asked. Katt leaned back a little. "Falco! You have visitors!" She yelled. "Hang on a sec hon, let me finish this real quick!" Falco called back. "Hang on, hon?" Fox asked. "He'll explain later, just hang on a sec!" Katt said. A few seconds later, Falco turned the corner. Falco was only in pajama bottoms, topless, and had what looked to be a headset around his neck. Fox chuckled a little. "So after all this time you're still sitting on you ass and playing games, huh?" Falco walked to the door. "At least I managed to settle down, and I'm not walking around wearing my old work clothes." He replied. Fox and Falco sat in silence for a minute, before shaking hands. "It sure has been a while." Falco said, then moving to greet Peppy. "Yes, far too long." Peppy answered.

Now inside, the four of them were sitting on the couch, talking. "And, that's when we decided to make things official." Katt said, kissing Falco on the cheek. Fox looked at Falco. "So let me get this straight. You and Katt have been a couple since retiring but you haven't even legally married?" Faco nodded. "There isn't a point in legal marriage. Too long of a process. We like the way things are." Falco said. "Why did you come to my house anyways? We haven't spoke in months and then you suddenly just show up at my doorstep?" "Trust me, I wasn't planning on this either." Fox said. Peppy intervened. "I assume you saw the news this morning?" He asked. "Yeah, didn't a bomb go off at the academy?" Falco asked. "Yep, and we know who did it to." Peppy replied. Falco looked confused. "Who?" "Pigma Dengar." Fox stated. "What? That sick bastard? I thought he died!" Katt said, who was still sitting there. "We did to, but he's still out there. That's why we're here." Fox said. "Falco, we need you to come back with us and help take him down."

Falco almost laughed. "You're kidding. You really want me to give up my calm life to go chase down this guy? What's in it for me?" Falco asked. "Us! What's in it for _us_?" Katt asked. Fox sighed. "I assume you want to be paid for this?" "Well I'm not going to go risk my life without some sort of reward!" Falco said. "I can talk to the general. Will you just come with us?" Peppy asked. Falco sighed. "Fine, you guys need me anyways." He stood up. "Give me a few minutes." Falco then went upstairs to get ready. Katt seemed unfazed by it. "So you're ok with this?" Fox asked her. "Yep. I trust that Falco will be ok." She said, nodding at the same time. A few minutes later, Falco came down in his old work uniform with his equipment. "Alright you ready?" Fox asked. Falco nodded, and the three let the house. "Now we find Slippy." Fox said. "Slippy? Do we really need that guy?" Falco asked, sounding annoyed. "Unless you want to get those old Arwings up and running yourself." Peppy replied. "Fine, fine." Falco said. The three drove away from Falcos home, to find Slippy Toad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fox, Falco, and Peppy pulled into the driveway of a rather nice looking home. It didn't look like someone with all the money in the world owned it, but it for sure looked like it was fit for a large family. "Are you sure this is Slippy's place?" Falco asked, sounding confused. Fox opened a folder and read the address. "According to his files yeah, this is it." Suddenly, a group of kids ran out of the house, laughing. Obviously, they were all toads. "No fucking way." Falco said. He saw Slippy and Amanda walk out of the home, Amanda holding a baby. "C'mon kids, get in the car!" Slippy called out, sounding like his old joyful self. Slippy looked at the driveway, and saw another car. "Amanda, please get the kids in. I'll be right back." Amanda smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Ok." She left and got all the kids in the car. Fox, Falco, and Peppy got out. Slippy looked confused as all hell. "W-Wha- Fox? What are you guys doing here?" Fox sighed. "It's nice to see you again." He said. Falco smirked. "How did a guy like you get married and have kids?" Slippy took a deep breath. "I found someone who liked me for who I am." Slippy smiled. "And nice to see you again, Falco." Falco chuckled a bit. Peppy walked over and put a hand on Slippy's shoulder. "We need to talk." He said. Slippy looked confused and shook his head. "I promised my kids I would take them to the movies today. It's little todd's birthday!" He said. "Slippy, this is urgent. We can't-" Fox was interrupted by Peppy. "Excuse us a moment." Peppy, Falco, and Fox turned around.

"Peppy, what are you doing? We need to get people as fast as we can!" Fox stated, sounding annoyed. "I know, so here's the plan. Let Slippy go to the movie. If we still plan to get Star Wolf-" "Wait Star Wolf?!" Falco interrupted. "Falco, we need to get as many people as we can. Pigma has always had a huge swarm of henchmen, we need the extra guns." Fox said. Falco was clearly angry, but didn't say anything. "So as I was saying." Peppy started again. "Let's split ways. Falco goes to get Leon, I go to get Wolf, and Fox goes to get Panther." Falco smirked. "Do you really think that Psychopath is really going to want to help?" Fox glanced at Falco. "I think he'll do anything that involves blood and violence." Then he looked at Peppy. "And why do I have to deal with Panther?" Peppy smiled. "Because he loved Krystal. I guarantee you he'll probably challenge you to try and get revenge. Make a bet with him." Peppy sighed. "And Wolf is probably alone. After the last mission he just kinda went away. I can probably get him on his feet." The three nodded, and turned back around. Slippy was awkwardly standing there. "OK, go on. We'll meet you here afterwards." Slippy smiled, and went to the car. "Wait, how are we going to go different places?" Falco asked. Peppy went and opened Slippy's garage. There was two cars, and a motorcycle. "Oh, I guess this is fine. I get the bike though." Falco went into the garage, and the others follow. The all got in, started up, and went off.

 **. . .**

Falco parked the bike outside of the apartment complex that Leon was supposedly staying in. "Lizard boy couldn't even get a house. How nice." Falco got out and went into the office building, where someone was sitting and working at the counter. "Excuse me, but do you happen to know where Leon lives?" The person at the desk knew who Falco was, and looked nervous. "Oh, uhh..h-he lives in 13B. Is everything ok?" He asked. "Yeah, just need to talk to him." Falco picked up on the nerves of the worker. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill him. And if he tries to kill me, I'll be fine." Falco went upstairs to level B and walked down the hall until he found door number 13. Falco took a deep breath, and knocked. He heard footsteps walk over and stop at the door. "Who's there?" Asked a voice, the was or sure Leons. "It's Falco, can you open up." The door quickly opened and Falco was pulled in. Leon put a knife to Falco's face. "Bird brain? What do you want? Here to kill me?" Leon asked. "No, I need your help." Leon looked confused and out the knife down. "Help?" Leon walked further into his apartment, and Falco followed. The apartment looked normal, not like some asylum that Falco expected. "Here's the deal. Pigma is alive, and just set a bomb off. We need to take him down, but Star Fox can't do it alone." Leon smiled. "So what you're saying is, I get to go kill people and not get in trouble for it?" Falco nodded. "Ok, I'm in." Falco looked surprised. "That easy, huh?" Leon nodded. "I get to kill people, and from what you're making it sound like, Wolf will be there. I haven't seen him in ages." Leon looked at Falco. "Give me a minute to get dressed and we can get out of here." Leon disappeared into his room. "Psycho." Falco muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, Fox just parked his car in front of Panther's home. It had roses planted outside, and looked surprisingly welcoming. Fox didn't believe for a second that Panther had changed, though. Fox got out and went to the front door, knocking on it. Panther, who was on his couch, went and looked through the peephole. "Well, would you look at that." Panther thought as he opened the door. "Fox Mccloud. What brings you here? Here to return the woman you stole from me?" Fox sighed. "No, not even close." Panther pulled Fox inside and closed the door. "What do you want then?" Fox sighed again. "Star Fox needs your help." Panther laughed and went further into his house. "Help? What makes you think I would be willing to help you guys?" Fox followed Panther. "Look, Pigma is alive and is threatening to take over Corneria. We need extra hands to take out his henchmen." Panther laughed again. "Cool, have fun. Hope you die in the field." Panther sat down. Fox smirked. "I have a feeling you scared to go back out into the field again. Old man to rusty to fight anymore?" Fox said. Panther looked angrily at Fox. "What did you just call me?" Panther stood up and walked over to Fox. "Listen here, Brat. I can kick your ass any day of the week." Fox smirked. "Oh really? I can stomp your sorry ass into the ground before you can even land a hit." Fox stated. Panther growled. "Easy, kitten. Here's the deal." Fox smirked, looking at Panther's reaction to being called Kitten. "Let's spar. If you win, you can stay home, and I'll even pay you for winning." Panther stood up straight. "Sounds good." "Hold on." Fox said. "If I win, you have to come with me and the rest of the crew. Deal?" Panther smiled his flashy smile, and extended a paw. "Deal." Fox shook his paw.

Fox and Panther went out into the backyard, where Panther actually had a Sparring mat. Each of the two took a side, and looked at eachother. Panther, of course, pulled a rose out of his pocket. He pulled a petal off. "When the pedal hits the ground, we go." Fox nodded. Panther tossed it up into the air, and it started it's slow journey down. Fox took a deep breath, as did Panther. Neither Fox nor Panther have fought in a long time, so it was pretty much an even playing field. The pedal slowly fell, and hit the ground. In an instant, the two charged at each other. Panther immediately took a swing, and Fox swiftly avoided it. Fox quickly swept Panther out of under his feet, but he recovered. Panther was more of a boxer like fighter, so he had strong punches. Fox, was a martial arts guy, and he was very quick on his feet. Panther landed a blow on Fox, pushing him back. Fox rolled backwards and landed two quick kicks on his chest. "Not bad Fox, but I'm still gonna win." Panther cracked his neck. "In your dreams kitten." Fox smiled, and the fight continued.

Swing after swing, kick after kick, the two fought like boxers in a ring. Panther decided to kick at Fox, something he immediately regretted. Fox swept Panther's leg out, causing him to fall. When he tried getting up, Fox landing three kicks. Stomach, then chest, then throat. Panther fell on his back, barely able to breath. "Give up?" Fox asked. Panther tried standing back up, but fell. Match over, Fox wins. Fox helped Panther up, and the two shook hands. "Damn..g-good fight." Panther said, sounding winded. "Yeah, you too. When you come with us maybe I could teach you how to not get your ass beat." Panther nodded. "L-Let me get my stuff." Panther went inside, and Fox took a deep breath. "That was fun." He muttered to himself.

Slippy got out of his car in front of the place that was supposedly Wolf's home. It was in the middle of nowhere, with almost nobody for miles. It still looked comfortable though. Peppy walked and knocked on the door. Wolf was in bed, but he grudgingly got up and answered the door. "Peppy?" Wolf rubbed the sleep of his eyes. "What do you want?" Peppy walked inside without even asking. "We need to talk." Wolf looked at Peppy confused as he closed the door. The two went inside and sat on the couch. "First of all, how are you doing?" Peppy asked. Wolf shrugged. "Fine I guess. Just been here at home, not doing anything." Peppy looked into Wolf's kitchen, which had lot's of empty beers laying around. "Hmm..I see." Peppy said. "So what is it that you want with me anyways?" Wolf asked. Peppy sighed. "I assume you heard the news." Peppy stated. "Yeah, bombing at the academy. Nobody died, so what?" Wolf asked. "Pigma did it." Peppy looked at Wolf. Wolf looked surprised. "I thought you killed the fucker." Wolf said. "No, apparently not. Anyways, he's got lots of henchmen. We need all the help we can get. You in?" Peppy asked. Wolf sighed. "I don't know. I kinda like my quiet life. What's in it for me?" Peppy thought. "We'll pay you a decent sum, and you also won't be public enemy #1 anymore." Wolf sighed, and stood up. "Fine." He walked away to get his stuff.

Peppy got up and went into Wolf's kitchen, glancing at the beers and such. Peppy then found a knife, with dried blood on it. Peppy sighed, and picked it up. "Wolf, what are you doing to yourself?" Peppy thought. Wolf walked out, and Peppy put the knife down. "I like your kitchen. Very modern." Peppy said. Wolf cocked an eyebrow. "Uhh..Thanks?" Peppy nodded, and walked out of it. Wolf yawned and stretched. When he did this, Peppy noticed something. Scars all along his arm, so fresh cuts as well. "I need to do something about this.." Peppy thought. The two left, and made their way back to Slippy's.

 **. . .**

When Peppy and Wolf pulled up, the others were already there. Fox, Falco, Leon, Panther, and Slippy were all talking. Wolf and Peppy got out. Leon saw Wolf and smiled a little as they walked over. "Long time no see man." Panther said. Wolf nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know." Peppy looked at Slippy. "Did they explain everything to you?" Slippy nodded. "Yeah, I told them I would as long as I got something for my family." Fox looked at everyone. "So, we ready to go do this thing?" Everyone nodded, and they all got into their respective vehicles. Now, it was go time.


End file.
